somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemniscate (channel)
For other uses of the term '''Lemniscate', see Lemniscate (disambiguation)'' ---- A-set, a.k.a. Tesa, is an internet idol under the entertainment office Lemniscate. She is a cheerful 18-year-old girl from Tokyo, Japan who loves video games. She can sing, dance, and does Let’s Play videos in her spare time. She’s on a mission to win a Grammy and be Spike Chunsoft’s cutest internet idol ever! The English channel Lemniscate English (originally named Lemniscate, and temporarily named Lemni Scate) and the Japanese channel Japan Lemniscate are A-set's two official YouTube channels. Produced solely by Spike Chunsoft in real life, and with collaboration from Lemniscate within the universe of ''AI: The Somnium Files'', they are the official channels for the Net Idol and Internet Personality A-set, wherein she posted her official music video and her many vlog videos. She generally uploads a trio of videos every week, one in English and two in Japanese, the second featuring Chinese subtitles. A companion set of "To-Witter" and Weibo accounts were made alongside the Lemniscate channels. Both the Lemniscate channels and the To-Witter accounts combined make up what is commonly referred to by fans as the "A-set Augmented Reality Game," or "A-set ARG" for short. The English version of the To-Witter posts and accounts are archived on the page To-Witter Archives (Tesa). The Japanese equivalent are archived on the pages To-Witter Archives (Aseton) and Weibo Archives. The first series of videos started releasing on Wednesdays at 6:00 PM in the USA and Thursdays at 11:00 AM in Japan, which, based on timezone differences, is released simultaneously. However, once the United States Daylight Savings began on March 10th, all English A-set videos began releasing an hour earlier than Japan. Additionally, every video in the series released at 6:00 PM on Wednesdays, with two exceptions: "Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition!" was delayed by half an hour to make time for a Spike Chunsoft livestream that day (a companion piece to the video itself), and "Graduation" was delayed to Friday at 10:00/11:00 to release alongside the Spike Chunsoft panel at Anime Expo. The first series began on January 30th, 2019, and it ultimately concluded on July 5th of that same year. A second series of videos began to release sporadically on September 17th, 2019, with each video releasing at unusual times and dates. Story TBA Videos For the main set of videos, there are a total of 23 videos released. 18 of those videos are considered numbered 0-17 (with the first video counting as number 0) based on a labeling system that began on the Japanese versions of the videos. 4 videos are considered part of an impostor's mini-series of videos loosely related to the main videos. The video titled "rw nw prt m hrw" is labeled as the "fAInal" video in the series, showing events that happen in ''AI: The Somnium Files'''' (chronologically set many months after the videos ended), despite being the 8th overall video. With those videos, 2 more videos were released separate from the main run of vlog videos by A-set. The first one was "A-set's AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Exclusive Launch Day Let's Play" while the second one was "AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play Part 2! Ota is here!!!", both of which focus around A-set playing ''AI: The Somnium Files ''just after launch. With these new additions, the total listing of videos rises to 25 videos. In addition to those 25 videos, there are some 'additional' companion videos sometimes released alongside this story. The first one is an untitled video released at Anime Expo 2018, considered to be the first A-set video ever produced. The next was the music video "Invincible Rainbow Arrow", released alongside the first video, "Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set!" The next was the Japanese version of "Zanki Zero Let's Play! Can Tesa Survive the Ruins?!" where, instead of playing ''Zanki Zero: Last Beginnings, A-set played Crypt of the NecroDancer ''on the video "【クリプト・オブ・ネクロダンサー】リズムでたおせ！念願のゲーム実況！【あせとん】". The following was the Spike Chunsoft 6-19-19 livestream on Twitch, which was streamed just before (and as a companion piece with) "Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition!". The final one was the video simply titled "A-set", released in secret with a hidden QR Code within the video "You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made!" Normal Vlogs Fans consider the vlog series to be divisible into 4 different story arcs. They refer to the first 8 videos in the series as the "'Introduction Arc/NAIXATLOZ Arc'," which kickstarted the videos. The next 4 videos are referred to as the "'Impostor Arc'," which are distinctly different from all the videos in the series. The following 4 videos are referred to as the "'Let's Play Arc'," acting as a return to form to the original arc of the series. And the final 7 videos are referred to as the "'Final Arc/Filler Arc'," which showed a shift in production quality from the rest of the series as it dwindled down to its conclusion. Extra vlogs Two extra vlog videos were released on September 17th and October 24th, following the conclusion of the original run of vlog videos on June 5th. They are not considered part of the main vlog series. Bonus videos The following bonus videos are related to the YouTube series, and in fact some are posted on the channel, but do not count as a proper "weekly vlog video", and thus hard to list. For direct video associations, check out the Notes section and the release date included A-set's Caricatures Amongst the characters that appear in the video series, A-set also has a gallery of chibi caricatures that act as representations of previous characters that have been featured before. A-set Chibi This chibi-version of A-set is the idol's default avatar when representing herself in her drawings. She appears whenever an imaginary scenario devised by A-set is portrayed in drawings, such as A-set's various impressions. Her appearances include: * That Time I Got Forced To Do Impressions by an Egyptian God * Tesa's Spirited Away Adventure: Picture Book Edition! * Tesa Answers Over 30 Questions at Super Speed! * "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" Dance feat. Mizuki, Ota, and...White Horse Woman?! * Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition! * You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made! * Graduation Evil A-set Chibi This chibi-version of A-set is an alternate evil-looking version of A-set Chibi. She appears mostly as a reflective character that A-set can react with, such as the Q&A, where Evil A-set Chibi asks questions while the real A-set answers them. * Tesa Answers Over 30 Questions at Super Speed! * "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" Dance feat. Mizuki, Ota, and...White Horse Woman?! * Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition! * You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made! * Graduation Ota Chibi This chibi-version of Ota Matsushita is a chibi drawing made by A-set, made to represent Ota. His appearances have been very minor, mostly appearing along with the rest of the cast. * Tesa's Spirited Away Adventure: Picture Book Edition! * "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" Dance feat. Mizuki, Ota, and...White Horse Woman?! * Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition! * You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made! * Graduation Horus Chibi The first of A-set's caricatures in the Lemniscate series, he's a representation of the Egyptian god Horus. While first appearing is A-set's story of the god's adventure, he has since appeared as part of the gallery, including forcing A-set into ad-libbing. * Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots! * That Time I Got Forced To Do Impressions by an Egyptian God * Tesa's Spirited Away Adventure: Picture Book Edition! (mentioned) * "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" Dance feat. Mizuki, Ota, and...White Horse Woman?! * Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition! * You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made! * Graduation Bastet Chibi The second of A-set's caricatures in the Lemniscate series, she's a representation of the Egyptian goddess Bastet. She has appeared as part of A-set's gallery of caricatures, including forcing A-set into ad-libbing. * It’s time to talk about the Cyclops Case (might lose subscribers for this...) * Tesa's Spirited Away Adventure: Picture Book Edition! * Tesa Answers Over 30 Questions at Super Speed! * "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" Dance feat. Mizuki, Ota, and...White Horse Woman?! * Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition! * You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made! * Graduation Trivia * The standard schedule for videos in the original series had each English video released at 6:00 PM every Wednesday. The number 6 is a key number within [[AI: The Somnium Files|''AI: The Somnium Files]], appearing in many aspects of the story. Category:Media Entry Category:Promotional Material Category:Universe